The Marauders: The First Train Journey To The Last
by I Want To Join Lord Voldemort
Summary: Peter, Remus, James and Sirius, their girlfriends, enemies, professors, all from that first journey to Hogwarts to their last back home. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: The Train Journey: Part 1

Chapter 1: The First Train Journey

A/N: This chapter won't follow what it says in the Deathly Hallows. Well actually, it might, but this chapter is Remus and Peter, so we won't know what is going on, at least until two people walk into their compartment...

Remus walked slowly to the first empty compartment he could find. The words of his mother rang in his head. _Remember, Remus, that you must _never _tell anyone, and you must make sure that you _never _have a slip of the tongue. Because, Remus, there are people in this world who won't accept that it wasn't your fault, so you must be careful. _Yeah, thought Remus, like I'm going to tell anyone after that! Sighing, Remus sat down and pulled out one of his textbooks. It was Transfiguration. Remus had always been fascinated, but not being able to use magic had only taught him the basic theory. He couldn't wait for the lessons to start. A few chapters in, Remus heard the door open, and he looked up, surprised.

"H..Hello" the boy stuttered. "Do you m..mind if I sit h..here?" Remus shook his head. The boy walked in and sat opposite him.  
"I'm P..Peter P..Pettigrew".  
"I'm Remus Lupin" They shook hands, and then there was an awkward silence. None of them knew what to say. Peter was the first to break the silence.  
"So, w..what house do you think you'll get?" Remus, deciding not to make fun of Peter for his stutter, thought.  
"I'm not sure. I'm so happy to be here I don't mind. I've never been to school before." Remus kicked himself. He shouldn't have let that slip. Now Peter would want to know why. Remus was not disappointed.  
"Why not?" Peter asked curiously.  
"Umm.." Remus said, not really knowing what to say.  
"It's okay, you don't have to tell me. Sorry, I was being nosy" Peter said quickly.  
"No, it's fine. I had a... ah... medical condition. My parents didn't want me to go to school so they taught me at home."  
"Cool." Peter said. Remus noticed he wasn't stuttering as much. "Well, back to houses. I would really like to be in Gryffindor, but I'm not sure if I'm brave enough for that."  
"I'd like to be in Gryffindor as well, but I think I might get Ravenclaw. I study a lot."

Then, the two of them heard shouting from a nearby compartment, then a door being forced open than slammed shut. Then their compartment door opened and there was two people standing their.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" A girl with long, red hair said.

A/N: Yay! Lily comes in! Sev next chapter! Sorry anyone else who is waiting for an update for my Death Eater's chatroom story, I wanted to start writing this one. So please review, and I might even update!


	2. Chapter 2: The Train Journey: Part 2

Chapter 2: The Train Journey: Continued!

A/N: Yay! One reviewer!

Lionblaze Lover: Thank you! I don't need any OC's at the moment, but later on I will need 2 girls so you can PM me if you have any ideas! :)

On with the story...

"Do you mind if we sit here?" a girl with long, red hair.  
"Not at all" Remus said. Peter nodded, agreeing with Remus. The girl walked in, followed by a small boy with long, dark, greasy hair.  
"I'm Lily Evans" the girl said.  
"I'm Severus Snape" the boy said.  
"I'm Remus Lupin."  
"I'm P..Peter P..Pettigrew" They grinned sheepishly at each other, none of them having any idea what to say. Remus was the first to break the silence.  
"Well, now that we have the introductions over, which house are you hoping for?" He asked.  
"I think I'm going to be in Slytherin" Severus said.  
"Well, Severus has told me about all the houses, and I think I will be in Gryffindor. But I'd also like to be in Slytherin with Severus. We were next-door neighbours," Lily said, answering Remus questioning stare.  
"I also think I might be in Gryffindor, but I'm so glad to be here I don't mind which house I am in." Remus said.  
"What you, Peter?" Lily asked.  
"I'm n..not sure.. I' l..like to be in G..Gryffindor b..but I don't think I'm b..brave enough" Peter stuttered. Then the four eleven year olds heard a knock on the compartment door, and it slid open.

"Anything of the trolley, dears?" The old witch said. Remus, Lily and Severus jumped up at once. They were starving.  
"Aren't you coming, Peter?" Remus asked. He shook his head sadly.  
"I forgot to bring my money." Remus thought for a moment, they followed Lily and Severus out of the compartment. Remus bought twice as much as he normally would. Peter stared when they came back.  
"Hungry, are you, Remus?" Remus laughed.  
"No, silly, half of this is for you!"  
"B..but Remus! I can't take this, you bought it, it's yours!"  
"Nonsense" Remus said firmly, tipping it onto Peter's lap. He could feel Severus and Lily's eyes on him. Looking up, he said,  
"What?"  
"That was a very nice thing you just did, Remus." Lily said. Remus blushed.  
"Well, my friend was clearly hungry, they could probably hear his stomach a mile off-" Now it was Peter's turn to blush."- and I wanted to, um, I don't know how to word this, um, help him!" he finished.  
"Am I really you friend?" Peter whispered.  
"Don't you want to be?"  
"Of course!" Peter said hurriedly.

"I'm sorry, Peter, I would have bought you something, I just didn't have enough." Lily said. Severus nodded in agreement. Remus noted he wasn't saying much.  
"Come on Peter, eat it!"  
"Thank you, Remmy!" Peter said trying out new nickname.  
"Peter, if you wanted to thank me, don't call me that!"  
"Sorry!" Peter said.

And they all started to devour their feast. After they were finished, they just stared at each other, once again having no idea what they should talk about.  
Okay, I'm going to change into my robes now, please can you boys turn around?" Lily asked them. They obliged, but of course they peeked. However, Lily had her back to them, so it didn't matter. After her, Severus changed, then Peter, the Remus. Remus felt kind of awkward about changing; he had many scars on his body from the monthly torture. But all was well: none of them bothered looking.

After they were all changed, they sat and chatted about lessons, houses, Quidditch- or telling Lily how to play- and pretty much everything else. Finally, the seven hours were up, and they arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Leaving their luggage on the train, the four new friends walked to a boat together.

A/N: Next Chapter: On the boats and the Sorting. I can't wait to write the conversation between the Sorty (The Sorting Hat, I love that name!) and Sirius. That will be fun!

So please review, I only have one reviewer so far!


End file.
